(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an assist handle mounting bracket for absorbing impact of a vehicle in which the assist handle mounting bracket includes a member for absorbing impact in itself, thereby minimizing injuries on the head of a passenger.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a driver holds a steering wheel while a vehicle is running, thereby maintaining the stability of the vehicle. Passengers in a vehicle typically do not hold onto an object while a vehicle is running.
A conventional structure of an assist handle mounting bracket will be described with reference to FIG.3, which shows a conventional assist handle mounting bracket coupled to a roof side rail panel.
Accordingly, in most vehicles, a mounting member is inserted into the head lining 300, and an assist handle 200 which is grasped by a passenger for stability of the body is provided. An assist handle mounting bracket 100 should serve to absorb the impact as well as to fixing the assist handle 200 by a fixing member 250.
In order to supplement impact absorbing structure of the assist handle 200, a separate impact absorbing bracket is provided, or a separate impact absorbing member 500 is added between the assist handle mounting bracket 100 and a roof side rail panel 400, thereby realizing dual impact absorbing structure.
However, since such conventional methods add separate member, there are drawbacks in terms of weight or cost.
Therefore, the present invention provides a structure of an assist handle mounting bracket for absorbing impact of a vehicle in which an impact absorbing member is provided to an assist handle mounting bracket. The impact absorbing member comprises a bent portion so as to absorb the first impact with respect to a vehicle body panel mounting. The impact absorbing member also comprises a bracket which is cut and then rolled up so as to absorb the second impact with respect to a roof side rail panel, thereby alleviating impact when the head of a passenger collides with an assist handle so as to minimize injuries on the head of the passenger, and an impact absorbing structure is provided to the assist handle mounting bracket itself so as to reduce cost and weight.